Furniture that is upholstered is often aesthetically desirable because of the presence of high quality and attractive wood such as walnut, oak, etc. However, in the case of chairs for example, to have a rigid wood seat, one would expect some sacrifice in comfort. Rigid seat structures have been contoured and this has resulted in the seat being more comfortable. But still a rigid and inflexible seat leaves a great deal to be desired in comfort.